User blog:Starrygrays/Twelve (Collab)
Order 1. Missette (Me) 2. Createsans 3. StormieCreater 4. K9 Prologue In the small town of Cinder Hollow, the 12 Gerrick siblings were experiencing a strange mystery. Every time one of them was at a place, people would go missing. The missing people count kept going up and up. With the help of each other, the siblings would have to face the challenge of school and unsolving this mystery. Part 1 1st, 9 AM Wendy Gerrick sat quietly in her English class, listening to her teacher's daily lecture. Though this could be very boring and repetitive, Wendy didn't mind. Her friend Erin however, was quickly growing bored of listening to her teacher's voice. "Hey, Wendy," Erin whispered to her friend. Wendy tried to block Erin out and to focus on what the teacher was saying. "W-e-n-d-y." Erin spelled out again, with the letters rolling off her tongue. With a sigh, Wendy turned her head to look at Erin. "Well, that's better." Erin smiled. "We shouldn't be talking you know... we could get in trouble," Wendy said nervously. Erin brushed it off. "Nah, Mr. Willis is totally not even paying attention to what we're doing. I'm sure he would care less." She said. However, Mr. Willis had heard the girls talking, and was not amused. "Excuse me, girls. Is there something so important you need to talk about that it interrupts my class?" He asked. Wendy gulped, and Erin shook her head. "Wendy and I were just, talking about school work and stuff..." She mumbled. "Y-Yes, we're sorry M-Mr. Willis." Wendy stuttered as she turned red with embarrassment. "School work, right. Wendy and Erin, please speak with me after class." He said, before returning to his lecture. Wendy's face turned pale. Was she going to get a detention? Or worse, suspended? "Hey, I mean, at least he didn't yell at us." Erin pointed out. Wendy glared at her and put her head down for the remainder of the class. After class was over, Wendy and Erin stayed behind as their classmates all filed out of the room. Mr. Willis sat down with his hands on his desk, and his face plastered with an unsatisfied look. "Girls, you know you're supposed to pay attention during class lectures. Talking during them is incredibly rude." He said. Wendy nodded her head in understanding. "I'm sorry.. we didn't mean to disrupt your class." Wendy apologized. She then kicked Erin slightly to get her to do the same. Erin hissed in pain but offered a small smile. "Right, I'm sorry too. It won't happen again." She said. "I believe it won't because you will both be staying in afterschool detention. I do not tolerate disruptions during lectures." Wendy froze in shock and gulped. Erin rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry again." She said. "You two may go." He dismissed. When they exited the classroom, they were met with a bunch of whispers and gasps. Wendy and Erin followed to where the 7th grades were standing in their hallway and saw a backpack was tossed on the ground with books scattered. Not only that, but there were dirty hand prints on the walls and floor leading to an opened door. One student reached over to the backpack to pull out an agenda, and they read out the name. "Jackie Miller..." Wendy had heard of her. She was the talkative girl in her science class, and she had a knack for scrapbooking. But looking at ripped books of Jackie, she wondered what had happened to her. A teacher and a security guard shooed the students away and began looking at the scene. The students went to their usual classes, but the school went on lockdown and fear seemed to linger in the air. The big question was what happened to Jackie Miller? Throughout the whole day, Wendy kept thinking of that. Because of the incident, she was able to get out of detention. She knew she had to talk to her siblings about what had happened. The whole school was in question and disbelief, but what they didn't know is that this wouldn't be the last person to disappear. 1st, 1 person missing Part 2 1st. 2 PM Nyx was walking casually. She bumped into a boy who was clearly not looking where he was going. "Sorry." a heavily accented voice said to her. "It's okay! Accidents happen! I'm Nyx." the friendly popular girl said. "I'm Tord." the boy said back. They shook hands in a friendly matter. Right behind Tord, Nyx witnessed one of the teachers vanish. She gasped. "I have to go. See ya 'round, Tord." Nyx said. She ran to the principal's office. "Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am, ma'am!" she says rapidly. The principal looked over. "A-a teacher vanished right in front of me. Something dragged him off into the darkness." I said. "It was probably the Norwegian transfer student, Tord." the orincipal said. "It wasn't! He was talking to me when it happened!" I said. The principal went into lockdown. I had to stay in the office during the procedure while security guards looks for any evidence. 1st, 2 people missing TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Twelve Category:Collab